Mumbo
Entrance The Show Begin Mumbo come out of his own Hat. Special Attacks Neutral B - Presto Chango Mumbo use his magic to Turn One of his Opponent into a Random Animal, Which will make them Weaker depending on who the Character is. This will only last for a 3 Second and will take 7 second before using it again. See Mumbo Presto Chango to see the Animals Side B - Hands to Man Much like Frollo Down+B Move and Leonidus Up+B Move, Mumbo use his Magic to send a Giant Walking Hand to attack his Opponent. Much like Presto Chango, It will take 10 second to use again and there might be a slight change of the Hand to get beaten. Up B - Hat Presto Mumbo toss his Hat and in the air and Pop Out of it. It will give Damage when He come out of the Hat. Down B - Weight Down Mumbo use his magic to put a Giant Weight on One of his Opponent, Slowing him down and removing the Ability to Jump. Same as Presto Chango, it will only last for 5 Second and again take 10 second to use again. Final Smash - The Grand Finale Mumbo Vanish and Turn into a Giant Glove with a Wand. He will Target a Selected Opponent and Use his Magic to make the opponent go POOF!!! That the End of the Show KOSFX KOSFX1: GAH KOSFX2: OWWW Star KOSFX: NOOOOO!!! Screen KOSFX: RATS!!! Taunts Lot of his Taunts alway send out a Random Items, Depend on what it is Up: "AlakaZAM" *Send out a Random Melee Weapon* Sd: "Hocos POCOS" *Send out a Random Explodsive Weapon* Dn: "Abra KaDABRA" *Send out a Random Projectile Weapon* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "On with the Show Ahahahahaha *Vanish*" Victory 2: "*Pull a Penny out of a Hostage Ear* I just love a Captive Addiance." Victory 3: "Come on kid, Just Between us, Tell me what you did" Lose/Clap: *Lye on the Ground Defeated* Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Mumbo_Win_Pose.png|Win Pose Mumbo_Lose_Pose.png|Lose Pose Character Description Mumbo is a villain and an enemy of the Teen Titans, particularly of Raven. Mumbo s a small, underprivileged sleight-of-hand magician who happened to find a conjurer's hat and wand which were actually magical. The magic, however, drove him mad, and he subsequently made his living as a master thief, coming into frequent conflict with the Teen Titans. Mumbo clashed with the Titans after he had robbed a jewelry store and fled to a junkyard. During the fight, Cyborg, whose power cell was nearly drained at that time, was lost, and the other Titans presumed that Mumbo had taken him hostage (actually, Cyborg had been found by the cybernetic hermit Fixit and brought into his underground lair for repairs). After the Titans having chased Mumbo all over the city, Robin finally managed to get hold of Mumbo's magic wand and broke it, nullifying Mumbo's enchantments. When Cyborg failed to show up, the Titans returned to the junkyard - after they had delivered Mumbo to the authorities, despite the latter's high hopes. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Teen Titan Logo Victory Music http://youtu.be/7knmGfZVIL8?t=1m20s till 1:29 - Master of Your Fate Kirby Hat Mumbo Color, Eyes and Hat Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:DC Nation Category:Teen Titans Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Villains Category:Funny Characters Category:Magic Power Category:Hat Wearer Category:Blue Category:Crazy Character Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:3 Tricky Minds Squad Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Not a Skull Headed Shaman Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:DC Comics